A Reploid's Heart
by FictionWriter34
Summary: This takes place the first night of Activation for the Guardians. Harpuia is scared about what may happen in the future, if he will have to go to war or not, if he would be retired. But a certain ninja reploid comes to cheer him up.


A Reploid's Heart

Rating: T  
Pairing: Harpuia x Phantom  
Summary: This takes place the first night of Activation for the Guardians. Harpuia is scared about what may happen in the future, if he will have to go to war or not, if he would be retired. But a certain ninja reploid comes to cheer him up.

Harpuia sighed and looked around his dark room, unsure of the things that were going on. This was the night of his activation day, many thoughts were in his head at the moment, thinking about the other reploids he was with at the time and how he got there in the first place. 

"I don't really know my purpose yet… So why am I here?" Harpuia sighed and leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

It was true though, if he did not know what his purpose was yet, why was he created? Why did someone decide to give him life in this world?  
Those were questions he hoped to get answered soon. But at the moment, he was alone in his room, unsure of what to do. Harpuia sighed again and went over to his bed, sitting down on it and hugging his knees to his chest.

"Why did Master X create me?" Harpuia asked himself again, hugging his knees closer to himself.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock on his door, jumping a bit in surprise.

"Harpuia, are you in there?" He heard Phantom on the other side of the door.  
"C-come in…" Harpuia spoke calmly.

Phantom carefully opened the door and peeked in. "So you are awake too…" Phantom entered and went over beside the green armored reploid.  
"I just don't get why I was created… I don't know why I was made…" Harpuia sighed and let go of his knees, looking at the reploid sitting next to him.  
"Neither do I… But I will figure it out on my own..." Phantom placed a hand on Harpuia's back, rubbing it a bit.

Harpuia blushed a bit. It seemed as though that his touch relaxed him for some reason, what was this strange feeling?  
"I… Suppose you are right… But what if I never find out? I'll just be living in confusion." Harpuia looked Phantom in the eyes, holding back a blush as best as he could.

"Harpuia… I know that you are scared, I am too, but we are going to be in this together, even Fefnir and Leviathan are in this with us." Phantom explained, "And I will help you as well…" he gave the other a soft smile.

Harpuia blushed and smiled back, "Th-thank you…" he said calmly, looking back at him.

Phantom chuckled lightly, "Harpuia, you're blushing." He pointed out the red tinge on his cheeks.

"Wh-what?" Harpuia blushed brighter, turning away from the other in embarrassment.

Phantom chuckled and reached his hand out, turning Harpuia's head towards him and looking him in the eyes. "It is okay to be blushing in front of me Harpuia…" he assured the other.

Harpuia relaxed a bit, looking into the other's eyes, still blushing a bright red colour.

Phantom moved closer to Harpuia's face, a faint blush appearing on his face, almost touching the other's lips. Harpuia's blush faded a bit, wondering what Phantom was going to do, feeling himself moving closer to the other.

The black armored reploid finally moved closer so that their lips touched, feeling the other's soft lips touching his. Harpuia blushed brightly again, soon relaxing and wrapping his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They both stayed like this for a few moments before breaking the kiss, panting to catch their breath.

"Phantom…" Harpuia looked up at the other, still blushing.  
"Yes?" Phantom asked, a pink tinge on his face.  
"I just wanted to say…." Harpuia paused a moment, "Thank you… For everything…"  
Phantom smiled and held the other close to him, "You're welcome…"

Harpuia began to grow tired, hearing Phantom's "heartbeat" soothed him, almost lulling him to sleep. He yawned a bit before leaning his head on Phantom's chest and closing his eyes, drifting into a deep slumber.


End file.
